El Verdadero rey de los Dragones
by BlackTiger21
Summary: Re-escritura de Fukkatsu, 666, la bestia del apocalipsis, el destructor del mundo, sellado en el fin del mundo no puede alterar la realidad y no se puede liberar de las mas de mil barreras que lo custodian, pero ¿que hay de su sucesor? Harem
1. Chapter 1

**WOW no creí que publicara el capitulo tan rápido, en serio, mande el mensaje la semana pasada y ya me llega la inspiración.**

 **Si no se han dado cuenta esta es la reescritura de Fukkatsu y si bien tiene otro nombre, muy pero muy básicamente es los mismo, Naruto muere y renace, pero ahora en el mundo de DxD**

 **Que puedo decir me encanto el anime y lo sigo viendo, pero puede que no actualice tan seguido porque:**

 **1°: No he terminado DxD**

 **2°: Tengo muchas pruebas últimamente**

 **3°: Si hago algo apurado habitualmente queda mal**

 **Algo final por favor, si pueden dejen un review en serio agradezco mucho su opinión y me ayudaría a mejorar mucho**

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de aquí, en serio nada ¿Alguien sabe por qué hacemos esto?**

"¿Qué?"

Eso era lo único que podía salir de la boca de Nagato, un hombre pelirrojo notablemente desnutrido, que conectado a una serie de tubos se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo el otro discípulo de Jiraiya el galante

Naruto Uzumaki, un joven entre los 17-18 años, es un joven rubio y de ojos azules. Quien lo conociera sabría que algo andaba mal desde el momento en el que andaba sin su abrigo naranja, ya que efectivamente iba vestido con un pantalón Anbu negro, una camisa negra con un estampado amarillo y una chaqueta verde, a la vez que su rostro simpático, iba acompañado de una mueca de fastidio.

Todo empezó bien para los seis caminos de Pain y Konan, llegaron a la aldea de la hoja y la destruyeron con tal de encontrar al zorro de nueve colas, y aun así este crío los perdonaba. Mataron a su -figura- de hermana mayor, a su maestro, a miles de inocentes y los perdonaba, aun cuando los haya revivido eso no quiere decir que tendría que hacer esto...

"¿eres sordo o que Nagato?" pregunto fastidiado ante el comportamiento del pelirrojo y Konan, que parecían atónitos "he dicho que te daré mi fuente de vida"

"… ¿Por qué?" dijo Nagato recuperando la compostura momentáneamente solo para ver como Naruto soltaba una risa seca antes de levantar su camisa

"Nagato" dijo Naruto con el pelo ensombrecido a la vez que le mostraba el sello que contenía al kyuubi "estoy muriendo"

Nagato y Konan estaban a punto de replicarle, hasta ver cómo de Naruto emergía un poderoso chakra rojo que empezó a quemar el terreno alrededor del chico, y ahí Nagato se dio cuenta ¿Que sucede si separas el ying del yang?

La respuesta: desestabilización del poder de una bestia, en ese caso el kyuubi fue dividido, y el complicado sello solo podía soltar sus descargas de poder con tal de controlar a la bestia con cola ¿pero por qué ahora? ¿Que provocó que justo ahora, después de dieciséis años el kyuubi tuviera la oportunidad?

De inmediato Naruto empezó a explicar "cuando enfurecí el sello que el cuarto coloco en mi se rompió y ni siquiera el mismo creador de su sello pudo arreglarlo completamente, solo me dio tiempo suficiente como para despedirme" dijo con algo de desprecio hacia el cuarto Hokage "De cualquier modo el kyuubi explotara y reducirá a cenizas las naciones elementales"

"¿Cómo?" Nagato parecía sorprendido de ver a la siempre fría Konan parecer una niña curiosa, pero no llegó a hacer otro comentario debido al temor de su integridad física, y mental, después de todo ¿Quién querría enfrentarse a la furia femenina? ¡Esas porquerías de papel duelen como el infierno!

"el sello almacenará el chakra que me ha dado kyuubi, el que tiene, el mío propio y el de todos los ninjas en un área de del tamaño del país del fuego, creando una explosión del tamaño de nuestro planeta y tal vez un poco más" dijo con una triste sonrisa "así que deseo que si yo no pude cumplir el deseo de ero-sennin, ojala lo cumplas tu con tu nueva vida"

Konan de inmediato se paro enfrente de Nagato de manera protectora a la vez que soltaba unas cuantas shuriken de papel "Como sé que no es una trampa" dijo con desconfianza, a lo que Naruto solo sonrió enigmáticamente

"tendrás que confiar en mí, chica origami" dijo provocando un pequeño sonrojo en la peli azul, que mirando hacia otro lado reflexionaba después de todo ¿Qué clase de persona salva al destructor de su villa y al asesino de sus amigos?

Naruto se quedó esperando una respuesta por unos minutos, que acompañados de un incómodo silencio solo ayudaban a fastidiar al rubio "está bien..." Nagato solo podía respirar tratando de calmarse

Konan, su más fiel seguidora y su mejor amiga lo miró con la incredulidad grabada en sus ojos "Pero Nagato..."

"Tranquila Konan, confío en él, es último discípulo de Jiraiya, aquel hombre que nos salvo de las penurias de la guerra y nos dio el calor de una familia, no enseño a protegernos y trato de legarnos su sueño" Nagato sonrió suavemente ante la mirada de Konan

En serio le agradecía mucho esto, nadie, absolutamente nadie se había preocupado tanto por él en este tiempo, nadie después de ella y… Yahiko. Uno podría suponer que se amaban y eran algo así como amantes, pero al fin y al cabo solo eran amigos, verdaderos amigos que sacrificaron sus vidas antes de querer verlos sufrir.

"agárrate firme" dijo Naruto antes de soltar todo su chakra en forma de un rasengan gigante que desmanteló el árbol de papel en menos de un segundo, el rasgo más destacable de la técnica es que no podía sentir ningún chakra Futon en ella "esto dolerá un poco"

Al instante Naruto se lanzo contra Nagato incrustando todo su chakra en el pecho del hombre, el pobre pelirrojo solo jadeo pesadamente al sentir como su cuerpo se destruía lentamente, cosa que valió una mirada preocupada de Naruto

"Esto es malo" dijo Naruto a Konan que lucía bastante asustada "tengo muy poco chakra por la pelea, a este paso los dos moriremos" dijo a la vez que trataba de sacar más chakra de su cuerpo.

Konan se adelantó y apoyó su mano imbuida en chakra en el hombro de Naruto "yo te ayudo" al ver como Naruto iba a replicar ella le empujó más de su chakra, logrando callarlo momentáneamente

Nagato solo podía mirar con terror puro a su amiga, el no quería perderla, prefería morir mil veces antes que quedarse solo de nuevo "K-Konan..." Nagato dijo débilmente

"supongo que está bien" Naruto solo sonrió, pasados unos minutos nada paso, pero después del inaguantable dolor el chakra de Nagato se empezó a desprender de los tubos y su cuerpo empezó a "rejuvenecer" volviendo así a su adolescencia y recuperando su figura no-esquelética, aunque seguía débil dado el incontable dolor.

"hasta siempre Nagato" dijo Naruto iluminado completamente de chakra negro, dirigiendo su mirada a la destruida konoha pronunció sus últimas palabras "que la suerte los acompañe amigos"

"cuídate de ese hombre Nagato" dijo Konan con seriedad mientras el chakra negro de Naruto la separaba en pequeñas hojas de papel "y se feliz estúpido pelirrojo"

Al decir eso ambos se convirtieron en cenizas a merced del viento que el uzumaki trataba de alcanzar antes de echarse a llorar por la muerte de su mejor amiga y del que sería lo más cercano a un hermano pequeño que tendría en su vida.

¿Las terceras partes son las mejores no?

* * *

Naruto apareció en un remolino de luz en un lugar completamente blanco y donde parecía el silencio era ley "así que esta es la muerte" dijo sacudiéndose un poco "me la imagine peor"

"yo también" dijo Konan saliendo de la nada asustando al pobre rubio

"Kyaaa- quiero decir ¡Ahhhh!" se corrigió el uzumaki al ver como la peli azul se reía de su grito tan 'masculino'

" **Esta no es la muerte humano** " murmuro una poderosa voz que les mando escalofríos a los ninjas, quienes se pusieron en guardia rápidamente

"¡¿QUIEN ESTA AHI?!" grito el uzumaki tratando de sacar su chakra a flote, sin lograrlo en lo absoluto

" **yo soy Trihexa** " dijo la voz llena de arrogancia, cosa que disgustó mucho a Naruto. Dispuesto a lastimar el orgullo de la bestia se enderezó lentamente

"encantado de conocerte T-R-I-S-H-A" dijo Naruto cambiando a una sonrisa comemierda

" **Dije que me llamó Trihexa"** la voz dijo con un deje de enojo, sin duda atemorizante

"como digas Tri-AHHH" el rubio no pudo continuar burlándose debido al puñetazo que lo enterró en el suelo, rompiendo entr leyes de la física

"disculpe el comportamiento de este tonto" dijo Konan haciendo una reverencia algo forzada

" **me alegra ver que todavía hay gente con respeto"** dijo la voz con felicidad a la vez que ambos ninjas fruncieron el ceño

"pero eso no explica qué hacemos aquí" dijo Konan con un enojo peligrosamente valiente

" **los transporte a mi mundo, mortales"** dijo el 666 con severidad **"después de que murieran su espíritu ha sido traído aquí"**

Ambos ninjas estaban bastante enojados de no poder descansar en paz, pero le surgió una interrogante "¿por qué nos trajiste aquí Trihexa?"

" **honestamente solo quería traer aquí al rubio"** dijo la voz con desconcierto, provocando mayor duda en los shinobi **"es una larga historia, que empieza con la creación de mi mundo"** dijo a la vez que ambos ninjas se apoyaban en el suelo invisible

" **en el principio no había nada en el universo, hasta la llegada de dios que en siete días logró crear toda la existencia, incluidos los humanos y los ángeles"**

Ambos ninjas lo miraban curioso pero se mantuvieron callados " **de la tierra emergieron los demonios, que según dios eran aberraciones a su mundo, aunque estos solo querían vivir en paz"** dijo suspirando " **eso y que los seres que él mismo creó cometieron pecados y se volvían caídos lo enfureció"**

Los ninjas escuchaban atentamente " **de la ira de dios nací yo, salvo que yo soy más fuerte que mi creador, mucho más fuerte, pero mi nacimiento desembocó en la aparición de los dragones, dios al ver tantos enemigos me sello a mí y trató de sellar a los dragones, aunque los dragones lo esquivaban rápidamente, yo fui sellado por mi arrogancia"**

"en otras palabras estas sellado por creerte mejor que los demás, también fuiste sellado por el dios creador que quería llevarte a ti y a los dragones, para poder luchar contra los demonios sin problemas" dijo Konan recibiendo un pequeño 'sí' de Trihexa "problemático"

"me recuerdas a shikamaru" dijo Naruto sonriendo con nerviosismo "pero aun así no explica qué hacemos nosotros aquí"

" **en este sello el tiempo ocurre de manera relativa** " dijo " **es decir que puede ser muy rápida o muy lenta en cada momento"**

 **"** entiendo, pero si es así en ¿Nuestro mundo nuestros amigos pueden haber muerto?" pregunto Naruto con preocupación

" **o pueden estar quietos y vivos, lo que quiero decir es que estoy aburrido de estar aquí solo, mientras miles de cosas suceden, quiero transmitirte mi poder, mortal"**

Naruto se quedó en silencio y miraba al vacío con expresión atónita "¿Qué acabas de decir?"  
" **¿Acaso** **he** **tartamudeado?** " 666 preguntó fastidiado  
" **Una vez que me funcione contigo, vas a ser capaz de tener mis poderes, habilidades, capacidades y tal y tal."** Dijo Trihexa " **Ah, y tu apariencia puede cambiar, también es posible que nuestras personalidades se mezclen.** "  
"¡OH SI!" Naruto gritó con alegría mientras saltaba de alegría. Pero pronto se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de algo. "¿Qué pasa con Konan?"

" **supongo que puedo volverte inmortal para que no te pase lo mismo que a mi"** dijo con un poco de duda a la vez que dirigía su poder a la peli azul

Naruto miro a la peli azul directamente a los ojos "¿Que dices Konan?"

"¿Por qué no?"Dijo antes de que la luz roja del 666 los iluminara

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto y Konan gritaron como la luz estalló en el cielo

* * *

666 Trihexa es la legendaria Bestia del Apocalipsis, él junto a Gran Rojo son mencionados en el verso del Apocalipsis

En el pasado, el _**Dios de la Biblia**_ encontró al 666 y colocó miles de barreras, sellándolo en el "Fin del Mundo". Sus poderes y habilidades son desconocidas, debido a su sellado, se sabe que está a la par con el _**Gran Rojo.**_

Sellarlo fue la causa de que el Dios de la Biblia muriera de extrema fatiga en la Guerra de las 3 Facciones. Si se enfrentaran ambos, **Trihexa** y **Gran Rojo** , se causaría el Fin del Mundo debido al gran poder de ambos.

"Así que así se siente el poder del 666" dijo una joven voz dentro del sello, de entre las sombras de la blanca habitación emergió una joven figura que al parecer estaba bastante sorprendida

El joven salido de las sombras poseía un cuerpo que variaba entre los 16 y los 17 años, su pelo antes amarillo se había vuelto de un color verde vibrante, su cara y sus rasgos faciales se habían vuelto considerablemente infantiles dejando atrás la grasa de bebé y las marcas de bigotes.

Efectivamente sus famosas marcas de nacimiento desaparecieron y ni siquiera dejaron rastro de sí. Otro aspecto que cambio de su cuerpo fueron sus ojos que ahora eran de un amarillo parecido al de orochimaru

Su cuerpo había crecido mucho, donde antes había 1,66 metros ahora se alzaba un chico de 1,80 metros. Su nuevo cabello verde se había vuelto más rebelde y tenía pequeños destellos azules.

Mientras que por la mágica censura-chan Naruto apareció vestido con una chamarra blanca con los brazos naranjos y unos pantalones nada llamativos

"se siente extraño" dijo con algo de duda, dándose cuenta que su voz se había vuelto más grave, así como sus cinco sentido se agravaron mucho, podía ver con más detalles que antes, honestamente creyó que tenía un **Sharingan** implantado.

Su cuerpo era mucho más sensible que antes, pero no por eso más doloroso, sentía la brisa en un lugar completamente cerrado. Su sentido del dolor no le afectaba tanto como antes, en otras palabras se volvió hipersensible e indoloro.

El pobre no pudo encontrar a la chica origami por ningún lado, aunque considerando que la sala era de un solo color era muy extraño "¿Me pregunto dónde estará ko... nan?"

En un haz de luz apareció las mujer más bella que Naruto hubiera visto en su vida. La mujer en cuestión medía cerca de un metro setenta y cinco, cosa que supo gracias a sus nuevos sentidos. Su cara parecía hecha por los ángeles, mientras que al mirarla bien logró apreciar varios pircings en sus orejas, y debajo... Del labio

No había duda es mujer era Konan "oye Konan le debes una a censura-chan" dijo Naruto aburrido ante la sorpresa de Konan

"¿qué es censura-chan?" dijo Konan con algo de duda, a lo que Naruto la miro raro, en especial porque se percató de eso y no de...

"ya sabes ese mítico ser que le caga la vida a los pervertidos" dijo Naruto a lo que Konan inclinó la cabeza al lado -el autor debe estar desesperado para escribir esto- tomando unas cuantas respiraciones dirigió su mirada a la niña

"Lo que quiero decir Konan es que..." dijo Naruto apuntando con el dedo "estas desnuda"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA"

 _Prácticamente Naruto tuvo moretones por las próximas dos décadas después de eso._

 _La pobre chica se volvió veinte veces más tímida que antes y ahí se dieron cuenta: la liberación hizo que una parte de ellos se liberara, una parte que se olvidó en el tiempo. En el caso de Naruto su nueva personalidad se debía al tiempo en que le valió un pepino la opinión del pueblo._

 _Konan en cambio solamente volvió a tener su antigua personalidad de niña, la cual poco a poco fue madurando hasta volverse una mujer ni de lejos tan fría como antes._

 _Si bien la estuvieron aislados de la sociedad por cerca de 2000 años, no se vieron muy excluido de todo lo sucedido. Ahora ambos podían decir que estaban felizmente... Comprometidos ¿cómo mierda paso esto?_

 _Pues tendrás que averiguarlo tú, porque no es mi problema. La aventura del héroe que se foshara a cada tipa sexi que encuentre empieza ahora y será bien Zukhulentho_

 _Y como diría ese tráiler del mundo humano que vi la semana ante-ante-ante-pasada:_ _ **preparen su esfínteres colectivos porque mi Tráiler ya empieza**_

 _Atte. Naruto aka 666_

 _PD: o era_ _ **esta noche voy a manosearme**_

 _ **Fecha: 10/10/1710**_

NA: Naruto se ve como un C.C masculino, para hacer una referencia

NA del NA: el cambio de pelo y ojos es por una razon


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas mis queridos suscriptores y comentaristas ¿Cómo se encuentran?**

…

 **Como no tengo tiempo para esperar un respuesta seré yo quien las de.**

 **Primero perdón por el atraso, pero yo les dije que era probable, en mi defensa debo decir que el capítulo de hoy es como cuatro veces más largo que el anterior**

 **Segundo deben saber que este capítulo estaba listo desde el lunes, pero como no puedo escribir un capitulo bueno en tres días y no quería desorganizarme lo publique hoy**

 **Tercero es hora de que vuelva mi costumbre de responder los reviews:**

 **Shadow Moon Black Dragon** **: buenas señor le debo decir que su idea de las dimensiones de konoha es divertida y tal vez la use, me gusto la idea. En cuanto al compromiso pues daré una explicación de un capitulo**

 **Bladetri:** **¿Thanks?**

 **loKo 2.0:** **gracias por ver y leer la gran obra de Black-sama. Bueno no te entendí mucho pero si quieres decir que el harem no sea de 18 pues está bien después de todo solo serán entre nueve y diez**

 **AnOnimo 2.0:** **gracias por la recomendación de ahora en adelante espero todos los capítulos sean así de largos**

 **Soul Of Demon** **: Si se que Deadpool es la Puta Polla, es divertido y rompe el cliché, y si la historia dará sus buenos madrasos**

 **Zafir09:** **Gracias por el apoyo buen hombre, en cuanto a Kyubi y Nagato debo decir que no tengo grandes planes por ahora, pero te recomendaría no buscara un final tan feliz (inserte risa malvada)**

 **Dominate universal** **: tranquilo chico que el harem será de nueve o diez, para bien o para mal es una sorpresa y no podre incluir a todas las chicas que dices, si te hace sentir mejor le diste a una chica**

 **Ligatto** **: lo mismo que al buen Badilla agradezco tu apoyo y todo lo que conlleva**

 **Jbadillodavila** **: gracias por el apoyo y todo :v es bastante inspirador a la moral ver a alguien siguiendo todas mis historias**

 **Disclaimer: no pertenece nada de aquí, ya lo he dicho como veinte veces así que ya lo saben XD**

* * *

 **+EL VERDADERO REY DE LOS DRAGONES+**

Los sonidos de la batalla se escucharon en todas partes. Mostrando signos del [RATING GAME] entre los dos herederos de clan de la alta sociedad del inframundo. En un bando estaba Rías Gremory, la hermana menor del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer.

Rías es una chica preciosa, con busto grande y figura perfecta. Ella tiene los ojos un poco traviesos azules-verdes. Su característica excepcional es su larga cabellera carmesí que llega hasta sus muslos y un Ahoge que sobresale de la parte superior de su pelo. Su cabello también tiene flequillo suelto que enmarca su frente y un flequillo que enmarca su rostro perfectamente. Ella es una de las dos grandes damas de Academia Kuoh. Y la 'Onee-sama' de todas las chicas de la Academia. Ella es idolatrada por igual por todos los miembros de la Academia.

La reina de Rías: Akeno Himejima. Ella es la segunda Gran Señora en Kuoh. Akeno tiene una figura hermosa, no inferior a las de Rías. Ella tiene ojos de color violeta y un pelo negro muy largo que generalmente iba atado en una larga cola de caballo, llegando hasta el fondo de sus piernas con dos hebras que salen de la parte superior e inclinada hacia atrás, con una cinta naranja manteniéndolo en su lugar. En este momento ella está usando un traje de miko para usar su magia. Sólo los miembros de nobleza Rías saben que Akeno es en realidad una sádica, pero parece que ella está orgullosa de ello.

Una de los Caballos, Yuuto Kiba. Yuuto es un hombre joven y guapo con el pelo rubio corto, ojos grises y un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Viste uniforme escolar los chicos Kuoh Academia, que consiste en una chaqueta negro con detalles en blanco sobre un fondo blanco, camisa de vestir de manga larga con un lazo negro en el cuello, a juego con un pantalón negro y zapatos marrones. Yuuto es un joven muy educado que atrae mucho la atención de las niñas en la academia.

Koneko Toujou es una de las Torres de Rías Gremory. Sin embargo, su nombre de nacimiento es Shirone. Debido a su complicado pasado no quería usar su verdadero nombre. Ella no es un ser humano, sino un Nekosho, una especie rara de Nekomata, que están cerca de extinguirse. Koneko es una chica bastante linda, corta de estatura y con el pelo blanco corto y ojos dorados. Ella también lleva una pinza de pelo en forma de gato negro en ambos lados de su pelo. Por lo general lleva uniforme de la academia Kuoh. Ella rara vez muestra ninguna emoción y normalmente es inexpresiva con el peón de Rías por sus típicas travesuras pervertidas.

Asia Argento, una de los alfiles de Rías y la más reciente adición a su título nobiliario. Asia es una niña de alrededor de 15-16 años de edad con el pelo largo y rubio y ojos verdes. Su pelo fluye hasta el fondo de la espalda, con su flequillo dividido sobre la frente y un solo filamento que sobresale de la parte superior. Su atuendo principal consta de un traje de monja verde azulado oscuro con detalles en azul claro, un velo blanco sobre su cabeza con detalles de color azul claro, una bolsa marrón colgada en la cadera derecha (donde tiene su Biblia), y botas marrones con correas negras en un patrón en forma de X.

Ella también lleva un collar con una cruz de plata alrededor de su cuello. Antes de que se reencarne, ella era una monja que trabajaba bajo el mando de los ángeles caídos. Pero después del accidente que le costó la vida. Ella se reencarnó como un demonio por Rías Gremory.

Y por último pero no menos importante, el peón pervertido de Rías, que se considera el peón más fuerte por 2 razones. Una de ellas es, que absorbe todas las 8 piezas de peón. Dos, él es el anfitrión de uno de los [Dragones Celestiales] Ddraig. Su [Sacred Gear] es uno de los 13 [Longinus], el llamado [Boosted Gear], que se dice tiene el poder de matar incluso dioses. Y su nombre es Hyodou Issei. El niño que está muy obsesionado con tetas. Issei tiene el aspecto de un ser humano normal. Tiene el pelo castaño de punta y la parte de atrás está pegada en dos direcciones hacia abajo. Su razón para unirse a la nobleza es porque él quiere ser un 'Rey del Harem' y trata de convertirse en un demonio de clase ultímate para lograr su sueño. Pero, por supuesto, no podía rechazar la oferta de las muchachas más hermosas de Kuoh.

Mientras la batalla continuó entre los súbditos de Raiser Phoenix y de Rías. Rías estaba en una gran desventaja porque no tiene todas sus piezas en este momento, pero Raiser tiene la totalidad, que en realidad consisten puramente en niñas. ¿Por qué empezar esta batalla? Porque Rías negó el solo hecho de casarse con Raiser. Su matrimonio fue un matrimonio organizado por sus padres. Ella no tenía que ver en esto en absoluto. Es por eso que con el fin de liberarse de ese matrimonio horrible, Rías debe ganar este [Rating Game] a toda costa.

En este momento toda su nobleza fue derrotado excepto ella y su Peon, Hyodo Issei. Raiser todavía tiene su reina. El mismo Issei está en su límite y jadeando.

"¡Sólo ríndete Rías! Admito que su nobleza dio una impresionante pelea, pero eso es todo. Es imposible ganar contra mí en su situación. Sé buen novia y sométete a mí", dijo Raiser mirando hacia ella con ojos hambrientos.

Rías fulminó con toda su fuerza y gritó. "¡Antes muerta! Te lo dije antes Raiser. Me niego a casarme con un tipo tan imbécil y enfermo como tú" dijo antes de mirar a su peón

Raiser suspiró y dijo con voz solemne falsa. "Es una pena ¿Tal vez debería destruir ese precioso [Sekiryuutei] en frente de tus ojos para hacer un punto?" Raiser miró a Issei y creó una esfera de llamas calientes que amenazaban con quemar su mano

Los ojos de Rías se abrieron ante su amenaza "No..." susurró Rías con horror. "Issei! ¡Huye! ¡Date prisa!" Pero Issei estaba demasiado cansado para moverse, él sólo podía ver en absoluto horror cuando se lanzó la esfera de llamas a él.

Raiser estaba sonriendo en una mezcla de morbo y satisfacción, esperando que la voluntad de la Gremory se doble ante la suya y de paso finalmente se librará de ese dragón sucio. Pero justo ese momento se ve interrumpido abruptamente

De Rías y de su nobleza salían diferentes [kanji] que pudieron frenar el sol ardiente de Raiser, los sellos empiezan a alinearse justo entre ataque y la nobleza, provocando la desaparición de la llama, que, perdiendo poco a poco el calor se extinguió, pero se las arregló para producir un poco de vapor

"¿Qué demonios?" la princesa Gremory exclamó con asombro ante la cúpula de kanji enfrente suyo, no tenía alguna explicación lógica para esto "¿Qué hiciste Issei?"

El mismo castaño no tenía la menor idea y solo contemplaba la esfera que poco a poco se ennegrecía, a la vez que se agrandaba y destruía todo lo que tocaba, sin darse el tiempo para responder tomó a su Buchou y retrocedió unos cuantos metros

"Maldita sea" refunfuñó Raiser entre dientes al verse obligado a retroceder para no ser pulverizado como su estúpida reina, después de todo lo que quedó del cuerpo de Yubelluna se volvió polvo de estrellas una vez que trato de explotar esa cosa directamente.

Entre los escombros de la destrucción que causaba la cúpula se pudo escuchar... ¿un bostezo? "sea quien sea el que me libero le debo dar las gracias" dijo la Misteriosa voz con desdén. Y entre los escombros de la destrucción apareció lo que nadie jamás habría imaginado, y lo que menos se esperaban ver ¡UN NIÑO!

Exacto un mocoso de 12 o 13 años debía estar ahí parado, con el pelo verde de punta y unos extraños detalles azules, ojos amarillos con una hendidura como un reptil, el mismo vestía solamente con un kimono cerrado de color azul y llevaba una espada envainada apoyada en su hombro

"Supongo que fue el [Sekiryuutei] y la pelirroja" dijo al aire a la vez que avanzaba con sus pies desnudos hacia adentro del lugar, y se rió un poco al ver las expresiones atónitas de los demonios

"¿Qué haces aquí niño?" preguntó con curiosidad Rías hacia el joven peli verde, el niño no podía ser normal, después de todo ¿qué clase de niño sale de un portal hecho de kanji salidos de demonios?

"Pues este niño si puede" dijo el mocoso con aburrimiento -acaso lee el pensamiento- pensó asustada a la vez que el niño le daba la mirada 'es-en-serio', para mayor fastidio de él Phoenix que se cansaba de ser tan vulgarmente ignorado por 'La basura de clase baja'

"¡ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO QUIEN ERES, PERO TUVISTE LA OSADÍA DE MATAR A MI REINA!" dijo Raiser creando un nuevo sol en sus manos dispuesto a matar al estorbo, ante la atónita mirada de su nobleza y la de Rías, sabían que Raiser era un tipo estúpido y cruel, pero esto superó sus expectativas "¿puedo saber el nombre de mi víctima?"

El niño lo miró con leve sorpresa "supongo que es normal que olviden mi nombre" dijo el niño con una pequeña nube depresiva encima suyo, antes de recuperarse lentamente "hoy en día me llamarían [Bestia del apocalipsis] o [Dragón Verdadero]" ante la mirada de todos los presentes y quienes podían ver la pelea con claridad el cuerpo del peli verde empezó a soltar energía de color negro a la vez que la tierra a su alrededor se aplastaba "... pero tú puedes llamarme [Trihexa]" dijo con una voz distorsionada a la vez que elevaba su poder

Al instante todo aquel que vivió la guerra entre las tres facciones vació su vejiga -esto es malo, muy pero muy malo- pensaba la pelirroja asustada del ser que convocó, a la vez que sinceramente temblaba del miedo provocando un ligero salto en sus pechos que mantenía embobado a Issei

Puede que la información respecto al legendario [Trihexa] haya sido censurada por su hermano, pero nadie, ningún joven diablo de clase alta no ha escuchado sobre la [Bestia del apocalipsis]

Raiser no se creía ni media palabra del niño y se le ocurrió hacerle una mala pasada "JAJAJAJA ¡TÚ EL PODEROSO [666]! ¡SI CLARO! ¡SOLO ACEPTA TU MUERTE CON HONOR BASURA!" dijo sin darle tiempo para que Rías tratara de advertirle este lanzó su ataque que empezó destruir todo a su paso

5

El joven [Trihexa] solo dobló su cuerpo y esperó pacientemente a que el ataque se le acercara lo suficiente a su cuerpo como para poder hacerle frente

4

"¡QUE ESPERAS CORRETE DE AHÍ!" gritó Issei una vez se despegó de las oppai de su amada Buchou, que contemplaba con susto como la pelota se acercaba al niño, pero Rías estaba más asustada...

3

…Por quedar en medio de la furia del [Verdadero Rey de los Dragones] así como algo perturbada por sentirse feliz por la futura muerte de su prometido

2

Raiser solo se reía del pobre ingrato que estaba a punto de recibir su técnica más poderosa, esta la tenía reservada para poder ganarse un puesto como Mao en el futuro, pero este mocoso merecía la pena

1

Todos contemplaban con horror como la masa de fuego andante se acercaba más y más al peli verde que contemplaba toda la situación tranquila y sin ninguna molestia visible en su rostro infantil

0

El chico solo desenfundo su espada rápidamente y murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado "Siente el poder de **Yonoowari (** **世の終わり** **)"** al pronunciar esas palabras un rápido destello cruzó toda la zona y destruyó en pedacitos la más poderosa técnica del clan Phoenix

Como por doceava vez en el día todos quedaron atónitos y sorprendidos, el [Señor de los Dragones] solo miro al [Sekiryuutei] y a la heredera Gremory con sus ojos amarillos "supongo que si me han liberado debería darles las gracias destruyendo a su enemigo"

Al decir eso desapareció en un destello de color verde, Raiser temiendo por su vida empezó a buscarlo frenéticamente sin descanso alguno"¿¡DONDE EST-"

Un poderoso puñetazo logró destrozar la mandíbula callando sus monólogos por un rato "tu voz es muy molesta" susurró el usuario de Yonoowari una vez que llegó a su lado, lamentablemente para él y para todos lo que no querían escuchar los estúpidos diálogos de Raiser, este no era un Phoenix por nada y rápidamente recuperó la salud de su rostro

"Como si un solo ataque me callara" dijo el rubio arrogante antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo y aparecer detrás del peli verde, solo para ser recibido con un golpe de Yonoowari en pleno abdomen

[Trihexa] solo levanto una ceja cuando su oponente desapareció, no fue muy difícil atravesarle el estómago a pesar de la velocidad "Impresionante, pero…" al instante nueve nuevos moretones sangrantes aparecieron en el cuerpo de Raiser "... te falta mucho para alcanzarme"

[Trihexa] tomo las alas de fuego de Raiser y lo empezó a azotar contra el techo de la falsa academia Kuoh, a la vez que silbaba despreocupadamente escuchando los quejidos de dolor del Phoenix

"Esto es por violar a una niña inocente en Naruto the Youkai Devil de Sevrian Kharr" dijo con furia rompiendo la cuarta pared antes de lanzar a Riser al suelo y lanzar un rugido animal " **Kokuryu no hoko"** el ataque estaba compuesto por magia oscura y solo por suerte el Phoenix perdió un brazo nada mas, aunque rápidamente lo recupero con su regeneración

El Phoenix esquivaba, no, más bien trataba de esquivar las estocadas que eran mandadas a su cuerpo a la vez que intentaba contraatacar -No quería tener que ocupar la técnica de Otou-san tan pronto, pero no me queda otra opción- pensó en un intento de crear una abertura al niño

Raiser junto sus dos manos dejando un pequeño espacio entre ellas y empezó a canalizar su magia en ella, de inmediato... un golpe veloz le llegó en la cara, la pierna y el antebrazo "¿No esperabas que te dejará atacarme verdad?" preguntó con sarcasmo el niño

"maldición, maldición, maldición, ¡MALDICIÓN!" gritó Raiser una vez su cuerpo pudo sanar por su avanzado factor de recuperación. Cuando trataba de ocupar sus llamas el enemigo las cortaba, cuando lograba esquivar una estocada le llegaban dos más, y cuando trataba de huir sentía el dolor de cargar con el mundo en sus hombros "MALDICIÓN, DEJA DE GOLPEARME"

"No" dijo el niño con diversión palpable en su voz a la vez que aumentaba su velocidad y su fuerza a un límite inhumano causando mucho más dolor al rubio inmortal

Abajo de la masacre Issei miraba todo con tanta atención que uno pensaría que no le importan las oppai de su jefa, era sorprendentemente divertido ver como apalean a Raiser, aunque no podía dejar de sentir un poco de envidia por el poder y habilidades del niño, pero sería más del modo cómico

Rías estaba en un barco similar, estaba contenta de ver la humillación de Riser, pero frustrada de no ser que ella o sus compañeros hayan podido hacer algo que al llamado 666 se le hacía tan fácil y hasta ¿divertido?

Mientras que sus amigos, camaradas y familia podían contemplar todo con una mezcla de felicidad, diversión y sorpresa, después de todo un ser tan poderoso como [El Gran Rojo] apareció de la nada y salvo a Issei de una muerte segura. Aunque el clan Phoenix, nótese Lord Phenex, Lady Phenex y la hermana de Riser, Ravel, no se lo tomaron para nada bien

"Unas últimas palabras antes de ser destruido totalmente" preguntó el niño peli verde apuntando su espada Yonoowari al pecho del herido rubio que con suerte se movía, el Phoenix susurro unas palabras por lo bajo que lograron ampliar los ojos del niño justo antes de que Raiser escapara en un destello amarillo "¡MIERDA!"

Después de que Raiser desapareciera el niño envaino su espada y empezó a desaparecer y aparecer buscando al rubio que después de nombrar su técnica no volvió a hacerse presente. Ajenos a esto Rías e Issei se las arreglaron para levantarse e ir sonde se encontraba su salvador

Issei en contra de todo su orgullo y razón empezó a agradecer junto a Rías, sin percatarse de que [Trihexa] no los estaba escuchando en lo absoluto y solo estaba tratando de encontrar la presencia de Raiser "Gracias por salvarnos de-

"¡CUIDADO!" gritó rápidamente el niño peli verde ante de empujar a la Gremory y su peón fuera de la trayectoria de Raiser y su nuevo sol ardiente, que se había transportado rápidamente atrás de la pelirroja con el claro objetivo de usarla de cebo

"Si yo no tengo el poder de la destrucción ¡NADIE LO TENDRÁ!" gritó con furia ciega Raiser arremetiendo contra Rías que era protegida por su el peón más fuerte, rápidamente [Trihexa] se abalanzó sobre Raiser y ataco con toda su furia a la vez que cargaba con magia ambas manos

 **"** **Kokuryū no tsubasa** **"** el pobre rubio no pudo hacer nada más que observar cómo la magia lo atravesaba de lado a lado cortándolo en dos, la magia estaba formando una especie de ala, fue afectado directamente por la técnica que en menos de un segundo lo dejó gravemente herido, salvo que a diferencia de antes ya no se sanaba

"Señorita" dijo 666 suavemente llamando la atención de Rías "la vida de este depende de su elección ¿quiere dejarlo vivir o no?" [Trihexa] dijo a la vez que apuntaba a Raiser con su espada

Issei contempló a su amada jefa con duda ¿Aquel despreciable excusa de persona merecía una oportunidad o lo matarían sin más? Rías sin embargo no podía encontrar la respuesta, minutos de tensión se hicieron notar para todos los presentes

La decisión de matar o vivir está dentro de las más difíciles de la vida, Sirzechs Lucifer lo sabía, había vivido una guerra y varias veces tuvo que elegir, si no matas mueres o peor, pero ahora era diferente, no quería que su hermanita se volviera una asesina, no quería verla así, pero al fin y al cabo era su decisión.

"Déjelo vivir Trihexa-sama" murmuro Rías algo dudosa antes de mirar la parte superior del Phoenix "Yo sé que es un imbécil, de hecho tengo una lista de insultos sobre él, pero nadie merece caer en la nada, sin poder hacer algo por la eternidad"

Al instante [666] sonrió enérgicamente "si así lo decides" dijo dejando de apuntar a Riser y enfundando su espada en su espalda "por cierto no es necesario que me digas -sama, con mi nombre es más que suficiente"

"Gracias [Trihexa]" dijo con algo de duda Rías, era muy extraño tener que mirar para abajo al agradecer, de inmediato el chico se puso a reír bastante fuerte para sorpresa de todos los presentes

Secándose las lágrimas de risa hablo "mi nombre no es Trihexa" dijo con un poco de diversión en su voz "Me llamo Naruto, Naruto Tianlong" se presentó con una mano detrás de la cabeza

Rías e Issei lo miraron raro, como si su nombre fuese una mala broma, después de todo la mítica criatura conocida como el destructor del mundo… ¿tiene el nombre de un condimento del Ramen? Issei tomando el poco coraje que tenia se adelantó y empezó a hablarle "es en serio, deje de bromear Trihexa-san, nadie puede tener ese nombre tan ridículo"

Naruto parecía enojado y estaba tratando de intimidar a Issei un poco, pero… un ceño fruncido en su rostro infantil no es nada atemorizante "a claro, que para ti que una madre le coloque a su hijo tres números por nombre es muuuy normal ¿o no chico que vivirá toda una vida?" preguntó sarcásticamente refiriéndose al significado del nombre Issei

Issei en cambio pareció bastante sorprendido, en especial porque el niño empezó a soltar su instinto asesino y no era muy agradable sentir que vas a morir en cualquier momento "O-Oye no te enojes por eso…"

En vez de calmar a [Trihexa] esas palabras parecieron enojar aun más de lo humanamente posible "¡NO ESTOY ENOJADO!" grito antes de irse echando humo, ignorando las disculpas de los dos demonios

Y ese día se supo cómo a pesar de los más de tres mil años del señor de los dragones, este seguía actuando como un niño pequeño al que le quitas su dulce favorito

 **+EL VERDADERO REY DE LOS DRAGONES+**

Sirzechs Lucifer, un poderoso demonio que vivió la cruda realidad de la guerra a una muy joven edad, perdiendo muchos de sus camaradas, y acabando con sus mas fuertes adversarios, a cambio de ese sacrificio consiguió volverse uno de los cuatro nuevos reyes demonio del inframundo

Claro que siguió manteniendo su personalidad espontánea, y por qué no decirlo Siscon, no era algo salido de un Doujin Hentai, no, el solo amaba profundamente a su hermana, después de todo lo que tuvo que soportar, verla nacer fue su pequeña luz en un agujero negro de desesperanza, crueldad y… papeleo

Imaginen su sorpresa cuando le informan de cómo su padre aceptó un matrimonio arreglado con el clan Phoenix, o cuando supo la verdadera razón del contrato matrimonial

¿Ampliar la sangre pura? Por dios, hace años que eso se arregló con la fabricación de las [Evil Pieces], el hecho de que solo los puros puedan ocuparlas no es más que una excusa para mantener vigilados a las generaciones futuras de demonios

La verdadera razón del compromiso, era muy tonta, una noche de borrachera Lord Gremory y Lord Phoenix firmaron el contrato como parte de una apuesta. Pero lo que lo molesto como el infierno fue cuando averiguaron que todo fue una artimaña del Clan Phoenix para mimar a su hijo precioso

Todo el inframundo sabía que los Phoenix actuales mimaban mucho a sus hijos ¿no me creen? Empezamos con Ruval, era un mocoso impertinente, arrogante y muy prepotente al iniciar la guerra, pero al ver todo lo que le sucedió y a los camaradas que perdió, se tomo todo en serio y al terminar la guerra se fue de su casa, se casó, tuvo un hijo y nunca, jamás de los jamases lo llevaría con sus abuelos, no quería que su hijo se volviera un pequeño Raiser

Ryu Phenex era un caso parecido al de su hermano gemelo, la diferencia radica en que este nunca cambió a tiempo y falleció en la guerra. Al sentirse devastados Lord y Lady Phoenix tuvieron un tercer hijo y una primera hija, no por amor, sino por necesidad de herederos

Es en serio necesario explicar a Raiser y a Ravel, su arrogancia y Tsunderismo respectivamente fueron directamente causados por los mimos de los líderes Phoenix.

¿Pero deberían dejar de lado los mimos después de la muerte de Ryu? Claro pero para ello deberían dejar de ocupar tanto esta frase, y no sé cómo decirlo amablemente 'Ambos consideramos la muerte de Ryu como un accidente, y por tanto debe ser olvidado, por favor no lo vuelva a mencionar'

...

…

…

Eso es todo, se le hacía horriblemente dificultoso no matar a los líderes después de verlos con esa sonrisa orgullosa ante la futura derrota de Rías y el triunfo de su hijo, hasta la aparición del peli verde

¡Oh cómo atesorar las fotos que les tomó al ver a su hijito ser brutalmente golpeado! Era un recuerdo hermoso del momento en el que Raiser fue vencido por [Trihexa]. Ahora se encontraba sentado en el asiento de su hermana en la academia Kuoh, más específicamente en el antiguo edificio

El señor Phoenix es un hombre de pelo rubio desordenado, un par de ojos azules chispeantes, habitualmente es una persona tranquila y algo manipuladora, pero en definitiva era un hombre muy irritante "Sirzechs exigimos una revancha" dijo oscuramente

El Mao pelirrojo solo levanto una ceja antes de mirar a su esposa Grayfia quien trataba de por todos los medios de no demostrar su enojo "¿por qué debería hacerlo Phoenix-san?" preguntó manteniendo la etiqueta

Lady Phoenix no pudo soportar eso y tomo a Sirzechs de la camisa "¡COMO QUE PORQUE!" grito armando una escena a la vez que lo zarandeaba y lo levantaba de su silla "¡MI HIJO RESULTÓ GRAVEMENTE HERIDO EN EL COMBATE! ¡TODO POR CULPA DE LOS CAPRICHOS DE SU HERMANA QUE NO CONOCE SU LUGAR!"

Esa mujer logró algo muy difícil de hacer hoy en día: Cabrear a Grayfia, la Maid amaba mucho a su esposo e hijo, a toda su familia, en general, pero al ver a Rías se sentía como una gran hermana mayor, y eso, eso no lo podía sentir desde la desaparición de su hermano Euclid a manos de la facción Satán

Rápidamente la Lucifuge se colocó detrás de Lady Phoenix y la amenazó con un kunai de hielo "Por favor trate de abstenerse de tratar así a Lucifer-sama" susurro con voz fría cuál hielo. La Phoenix grito de dolor al sentir su mano ser destruida por el infame [Poder de la destrucción] característico del clan Bael, y ahora ejercido por el Gremory

Lady Phoenix empezó a curar su mano automáticamente y miro con furia al Crimson Satán "¿Creo que se acabaron las formalidades no?" pregunto el Ex-Gremory viendo tensión en el aire, mientras los amigos de Rías apenas se podían mover dada la inexperiencia de estos en el asunto…

"¡BUENAS!" saludó Naruto entrando en escena junto a la parte superior del cuerpo de Raiser en una mano y la inferior en otra, justo detrás venia Issei y Rías a salvo, pero cojeando un poco

"¡BUCHOU!" gritaron todos los miembros de la nobleza de Rias al ver a su querida salvadora en buen estado, y lanzándose sobre ella e Issei "¡Qué bueno que están bien!"

Naruto ocupó la vieja técnica de la súper-velocidad a prueba de momentos emotivos y salvó su trasero, silbando despreocupadamente se dirigió a ver a sus nuevos amigos "WOW quedaron como tortillas" dijo mirando al pobre pervertido y a la pelirroja

"¿Quien es el Buchou?" pregunto Koneko volviendo a su fachada inexpresiva a la vez que miraba al peli verde que solo la saludaba nerviosamente, antes de que ella abriera sus ojos con mucha sorpresa y nerviosismo -esto… no debería ser posible-

Issei estaba a punto de explicar antes que Naruto sonriera como él sabe "Puedo leer sus emociones y es bastantes fácil decir que me vieron en el duelo y ahora están algo asustados de mi poder" dijo con tranquilidad como quien sermonea un niño, antes de que rápidamente se da media vuelta y golpeó con ambos puños a la nada aparentemente

Confundidos miraron bien el lugar que golpeó el peli verde y vieron los cuerpos heridos de Lord y Lady Phoenix tirado en el suelo al lado de Raiser que poco a poco se volvía a unir en uno "Veo que lo molesto viene de familia" dijo Naruto, ante esto los Phoenix solo gruñeron

Sirzechs estuvo haciendo todo lo posible por mantener su fachada del Mao responsable, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo "inhumano" para contenerse de saltar sobre su hermana y aprovechar de golpear a los padres de Raiser "Gracias" dijo hacia Naruto

Este solo se encogió de hombros "no hay de que, solo les devolvía el favor" dijo con simpleza antes de pensar claramente "tengo una pregunta, esta chica tiene un problema que tiene ver con estos idiotas ¿me pueden decir que es eso?"

Rías logro levantarse con algo de dificultad y mirar algo malhumorada "ese chico al que apaleaste, era mi supuesto prometido, hecho por un matrimonio entre nuestros padres para producir demonios más poderosos" dijo con leve resentimiento hacia sus padres

"Algo así Rías, algo así" dijo Sirzechs antes de abrazar a su hermanita "El clan Phenex engaño a papa para poder casarte con Raiser" dijo mirando a los mencionados que se encogieron de miedo ante las palabras de Lucifer y la mirada de la pelirroja y sus sirvientes "aunque me sorprende lo rápido que consiguió una nobleza, hasta hace un mes solo era él, su hermana y su reina"

Grayfia sabiendo lo que quería decir su esposo miro a la pareja mayor "¿no tendrán nada que decir, verdad Lady Phoenix, Lord Phoenix?" pregunto mirando a la pareja de demonio que para disimular se enojaron con hipocresía a la vez que trataban de pararse solo para caer de nuevo

"¡COMO MIERDA SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO DEMONIO DE CLASE BAJA!" grito la mujer sacudiendo su recién curado cuerpo "¡OBVIAMENTE RAISER CONSIGUIO SU NOBLEZA POR SER LA BUENA PERSONA QUE ES!"

Obviamente no le creyeron ni media palabra, e Issei de inmediato recordó cuando Raiser trato de matarlo enfrente de Buchou para doblegar su voluntad "Aja" las gemelas Kira y Meru se burlaron de la idea, sorprendiendo a todos dado lo silenciosas que se habían puesto "Ya deje de mentir Phoenix-san"

La pareja se puso nerviosa, muy nerviosa por las palabras de las gemelas "Después de todo Yubelluna, y su hermana son las únicas sirvientas que tiene" dijo Isabela con algo de enojo, sacándose la máscara para mostrar su otro ojo, que curiosamente era de color rojo

Shui tomo la palabra ahora "nosotros aceptamos trabajar para ustedes solo si podían pagarnos con tal de subir el prestigio de nuestro señor, pero el imbécil de su hijo nos trato como basura" dijo con resentimiento a la vez que un dolor fantasma las recorría a todas

Todas las chicas se frotaron la nuca, salvo Karlamine "sin mencionar como nos colocó sellos de lealtad, y juraba que éramos su propio Harem" dijo la peli azul conocida como Siris impactando un poco a todos

Rías y sus sirvientes parecían bastante avergonzado de haberlas golpeado tanto "no tenía idea" murmuro la pelirroja entre dientes antes de mirar a su ex-prometido "en serio eres despreciable Raiser"

"admito que las ocupamos, pero ¿no es mejor estar con un Phoenix que con Saito?" pregunto tentadoramente Lord Phenex antes de recibir un golpe de parte de Ni que lo dejo postrado en el suelo

La señora Phoenix "COMO TE-" la mujer iba a seguir antes de ser fuertemente golpeada por el puño de Li, la gemela nekomata de Ni, y la antigua sirvienta de su hijo Raiser. El golpe le provoco una caída inmediata a la inconsciencia

"Demasiadas sorpresas por hoy, me duele la cabeza" dijo Issei con los ojos como remolinos antes de caer al suelo desmayado, Kiba pudo soltar una risa antes de caer el también

"Creo que Issei-kun tiene razón Buchou, podríamos volver a casa" dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir un rato para poder despejar su mente con tranquilidad

"Tienen razón Buchou, deberíamos descansar, cada uno dio lo mejor" Asia los apoyo mientras trataba de levantar a Issei y a Kiba, a la vez que la nobleza de el mencionado Saito se retiraba, salvo por…

Rias solo suspiro resignada y apareciendo el símbolo de su clan en el suelo "Onii-sama nos vemos luego" dijo antes de mirar al peli verde "y pasa por Kuoh Naruto-chan"

Una marca le salió en la frente ah Naruto y Sirzechs no pudo evitar entrar en modo siscon "NO ME DIGAS NARUTO-CHAN/ ¡Espera! ¡RIAS-TAN!" gritaron antes de que Rias desapareciera junto a la chica de la ex-nobleza de Raiser. Al mismo tiempo la nobleza de Saito se retiro

Seriamente Naruto se dio la vuelta y confronto al temible pelirrojo y Grayfia "Así que…" La personalidad infantil de Naruto y el Mao se desvaneció repentinamente "¿Que quieres saber de mi Lucifer?"

 **+EL VERDADERO REY DE LOS DRAGONES+**

Ya han pasado siete días y ocho noches desde el 'incidente Phoenix' en el cual los líderes de clan quedaron destituidos, su hijo arrestado y los derechos del clan se les fueron cedidos a Ruval Phoenix y Kagura Phoenix, la esposa del mencionado

Rias no podía dejar de pensarlo, hace una semana pudo haberse casado con el bastardo de Raiser, gracias a dios esto no sucedió. Desde ese momento se empezó la investigación y gracias al apoyo de múltiples nobles, se logro descubrir la verdad…

Los negocios Phoenix estaban podridos, las lagrimas que fueron vendidas no solo eran compradas por diablos, sino también por demonios y exorcistas callejeros que se volvían mucho más difíciles de cazar. También había recibido muchas disculpas de Ruval Phoenix por el compromiso.

De hecho una vez se quedo a tomar el té con su nobleza, al parecer Ruval era una persona muy amable y sabia, tanto que parecía más ángel que demonio, les explico cómo se tuvo que separar de su familia para que su pequeño no se volviera un engreído y le pasara lo mismo que a Ryu, decía que si no se hubiera ido eso nunca habría pasado

Lógicamente nadie lo culpo por el matrimonio, el se fue deseándoles lo mejor y que si pudieran saludaran a Trihexa. Trihexa o Naruto Tianlong, ese nombre recorrió su cabeza incontables veces, nunca fue a verla, y no habían noticias sobre el…

*PUMP* *PUMP* *PUMP*

Rias se paró de golpe de su silla al sentir los ruidos extraños en la chimenea superior, se encontraba sola con Akeno, Issei se llevo a Asia a su hogar, Koneko y Kiba se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, y "ella" se fue a su casa ¿Tal vez debería preguntarles a sus sirvientes donde viven?

Lo ruidos se intensificaron por lo cual fue a comprobar la chimenea, justo a tiempo para ver caer… tres figuras infantiles extrañamente familiares tiradas en el piso "¡AKENO LLAMA A TODOS!" grito emocionada, hace días que quería presentarle su nobleza a su salvador peli verde

Efectivamente la única silueta que pudo reconocer fue la de su peli verde favorito, Naruto Tianlong, con su característico pelo verde y según veía no se cambio el kimono de batalla azul, a su lado se encontraban dos niñas de las cuales pudo reconocer fácilmente solo a una

Una chica de la misma edad de Koneko, aunque a diferencia de la Nekomata ella poseía un busto bastante grande para su edad. Parecía una bella chica, de piel blanca, cabello color morado claro y ojos azules. Estaba chupando una paleta algo nerviosa por sentirse acosada por la intensa mirada de Rias, a la vez que se aferraba al brazo del peli verde

Iba vestida con unas medias por encima de la rodilla, de rayas lila y violeta, un cinturón algo suelto en su pierna izquierda, una minifalda color oliva cuadriculada y una camiseta ancha de cuello ancho con tirantes negros que tiene un bolsillo con bordes verdes, mangas anchas de color azul obscuro y un collar negro con un circulo dorado y zapatos blancos.

La otra chica de inmediato la reconoció como la hermanita de Riser, Ravel. Pero Ravel no llevaba su vestido noble, en vez de eso llevaba... un uniforme de mucama francesa. La parte delantera del uniforme fue diseñado como un delantal, y el uniforme carecía de hombros o mangas. El uniforme era más o menos un pequeño vestido que se extendía desde sus pechos, y bajó a un poco menos de su trasero.

Si ella inclusive se inclinara, sus bragas brillarían. Afortunadamente, el uniforme vienen con medias blancas y unos zapatos muy cómodas. Las partes que no eran blancos, eran de tono negro... y alrededor de su cuello era una gargantilla con un número grabado en la parte frontal de la misma.

El número 666

Lo extraño de todo esto fue como sus ojos se notaban cansados y sin vida, a la vez que murmuraba cosas como "mi vida es insignificante" o "la vida no vale la pena", y el más raro "si supiera que para esto soy inmortal me hubiera pegado un tiro".

Rías noto como su propia presencia fue identificada por la chica de pelo morado y Naruto, quien empezó a sacudirse el polvo del cuerpo "hola chicos" saludo la pelirroja a la vez que los ayudaba a pararse del suelo, aunque no pudo ayudar a Ravel, ya que se acostó a dormir, aunque opto por ignorarla "así que ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada Naruto-chan?"

Múltiples marcas de enojo le aparecieron a Naruto por toda la frente, a la vez que su aura temblaba de ira al ser brutalmente subestimado por la chica que había salvado "¡NO ME DIGAS -CHAN!" Grito con furia, a la vez que Rias se reía con burla por lo bajo

Rias siguió con su jueguito un poco más, solo para irritar al 666 "¿Por qué Naruto-chan?" dijo viendo temblar de rabia apenas contenida a Naruto "lo hare si me dices Nee-chan"

De inmediato el aire se volvió muy pesado y a Rias sus instintos le gritaban dos cosas: 1) No tuviste que enojarlo 2) Ya valiste

Afortunadamente para la integridad física de Rias la niña peli morada que se encontraba con Naruto se asusto con el cambio brusco del peli verde, que no pudo desenvainar su espada ya que fue detenido por la niña "T-Tranquilo Naruto-kun" dijo con nerviosismo la niña

El pobre Naruto se encontraba sorprendido, porque su querida amiguita se encontraba tocando su espada y por qué le susurro al oído con una tierna voz que gritaba…

¡MOE! ¡MOE! ¡MOEEEEEEE!

Rias se encontraba riendo con la mano tapada ante la imagen delante de ella, era como la fantasía de una Shotacon "¿Quien es tu amiga, Casanova?" sugirió moviendo las cejas sugerentemente ante la confusión de Naruto y de la peli morada

La niña se enderezo y se dispuso a presentarse "P-Pues vera yo soy…" lamentablemente la presentación de la niña fue interrumpida por el grito de 'BUCHOU!'

Issei, Asia y Yuuto acudieron corriendo hacia ella y adoptaron posturas defensivas, akeno y koneko solo se colocaron al lado suyo con sus emociones habituales, aunque akeno parecía más feliz de lo habitual y koneko...

Parecía excitada

"¡Nosotros la protegeremos Buchou!" grito Issei sin darse cuenta de quienes los estaban visitando, antes de abrir exponencialmente los ojos ante la figura infantil del peli verde confundido

Claro que los demas se dieron cuenta junto a él. Rias se había tomado la molestia de enseñarles la historia del inframundo, acerca de la gran guerra, de la muerte de los anteriores Maou, la guerra civil demoniaca y sobretodo la presencia de criaturas como el **Gran Rojo, El Dragón de Ouroboros** y **Trihexa** , el señor de los dragones

Obviamente se sorprendieron ante la niña peli morada que parecía a punto de hablar -Que deberíamos decir en un momento así- pensaba yuuto algo asustado, después de todo no quería desatar la ira del **Dragón verdadero** "P-Perdón" dijo koneko mirando al suelo ¡Estúpidas Feromonas!

Naruto solo los miro antes de saludar enérgicamente "Sugoi tienes muchos sirvientes Rias" dijo con los ojos con estrellas a la vez que miraba a todos los adolescentes en la sala

Todos los sirvientes del clan Gremory sudaron una gran gota al escucharlo "¿No que ya nos conocíamos?" dijo Asia con duda, justo en ese momento Naruto pareció iluminarse y fingió toser

Los acuso con su dedo y les dijo "por supuesto, solo estaba probando sus memorias" dijo sin la más mínima vergüenza de mentir, claro que nadie le creyó

"si tu lo dices" murmuró kiba "Yo soy Yuuto Kiba, el caballero de Buchou, gracias por ayudar a Buchou en el Rating Game Naruto-san" dijo con cortesía y una sonrisa amigable a la vez que le estrechaba la mano

El castaño suspiro y miro a Naruto "Ya me conoces pero qué más da, soy Issei Hyodo, el peón de Buchou" antes de dejar que los demas se presentarán el volvió a interrumpir "¡EL FUTURO REY DEL HA-" el pobre Issei quedo estampado contra el suelo producto de la supe fuerza de koneko

La Loli se negaba a dejar que el pervertido le contagiara sus mañas a alguien más, menos si es alguien que la hacía sentirse tan extraña, al sentir la penetrante mirada del peli verde ella hizo algo que sorprendió a todos sus conocidos: se avergonzó

Rápidamente la chica saco unos chocolates y disimulo comer, Akeno queriendo ayudar un poco a su compañera le siguió la corriente y aprovecho de coquetear con el niño "el amiguito de Buchou es muy lindo ¿puedo quedármelo?" Pregunto a su rey a la vez que usaba su característica sonrisa socarrona

Naruto pareció algo asustado con eso de quedármelo "Insanit mulier" dijo hablando en latín, por lo bajo, pero para los demas solo le hablo extraño a Akeno

Rias negó con la cabeza "No puedes quedártelo akeno, de hecho ni siquiera sé que hace aquí hoy" dijo con dudas antes de girar a ver a Naruto que se hallaba tratando de hacer hablar a koneko, pero cuando esta se desocupaba tomaba una parte de su infinita ración de dulces y se la metía a la boca

"Moh se ve tan lindo" dijo akeno girándose hacia Naruto con una sonrisa amistosa "Akeno Himejima, un gusto enanito"

Naruto se enfureció cómicamente antes de dejar de molestar a Koneko y girar donde estaba Akeno con una cara cómica y tratar de saltarle encima "¡No soy enano! ¡El mundo es jodidamente enorme!" grito irracionalmente

Akeno solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda con sorna "Como digas campeón" a la peli morada amiga de Trihexa le costaba tener que aguantarse la risa de la debilidad de Naruto por su altura, era su máximo punto débil

¿Cómo lo sabía? Por dios llevaba más de diez años con él en su sello, aunque cualquiera lo sabe con cinco segundos de conocerse, aunque ella lo aprendió por las malas después de casi morir por eso.

El auto proclamado rey del Harem logro pararse rápidamente gracias a la ayuda que recibió de Asia, Issei viendo que Asia estaba actuando tímida la empujo ligeramente en las costillas y le susurro "Preséntate, Asia. El no es una mala persona"

"H-Hai Issei-san" Asia asintió vacilante. Ella respiro hondo para prepararse "E-Esto, mi nombre es Asia Argento. Un placer conocerte Naruto-san"

"Wow una monja" dijo Naruto mirándola como un niño curioso, literalmente. Observándola de arriba abajo, coloco su mano al frente se presento "Soy Naruto, Tianlong Naruto, aunque me conocen como Trihexa, un gusto" dijo sacudiendo su mano con una gran sonrisa, antes de mirar a su amiga tímida

"Y-Yo soy…" la chica respiro hondo para calmarse dado su nerviosismo, el último contacto remotamente humano que tuvo en estos diez años fue la compañía de Naruto, así que no tenía idea de cómo presentarse "…Mizore Shirayuki ¡Por favor trátenme bien!" Grito nerviosa

La chica les pareció asombrosamente tierna, en especial a Rias "definitivamente debes llamarme Onee-sama Naruto-chan" dijo con una sonrisa dulce que logro sonrojar a Issei

En cambio Naruto solo se sacaba los mocos y decía "nunca" con el más mínimo atisbo de molestia o arrepentimiento, al terminar de su actividad volvió a mirar a los estudiantes de Kuoh seriamente a la vez que su amiga no le soltaba el brazo "solo venia a preguntar qué sucedió con "ella"" dijo con seriedad

De inmediato Rias y los demas se pusieron serios, bueno salvo Issei que estaba perdido en sus fantasías perversas respecto a "ella", "No pudo venir, Naruto" dijo Rias con solemnidad, esta chica era su más reciente adición al título nobiliario, tomando la pieza del Caballo "Es muy buena, pero al parecer Caramine no guarda relación con Saito"

Saito Andromalius, del extinto clan Andromalius, un joven diablo que guardaba relación directa con el clan Phoenix, no se sabía nada de él, ni su personalidad, ni como es, ni donde reside, es información clasificada de los Mao. Solo se tenía claro que era un demonio con gran influencia política, que trataba de renacer su clan, a través de su Nobleza-Harem

Todas las ex-piezas de Riser eran parte del clan Andromalius, salvo Caramine Beleth, el antiguo "Caballero" de Riser, una mujer que seguía el código ético del caballero. Físicamente Karlamine es una mujer joven con el pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes. Su traje consiste en un conjunto completo de armadura de plata con detalles en negro que parece un cruce entre un caballero Europeo y un samurái japonés, y lleva una diadema que atraviesa el pelo y la frente.

Ella está equipada con una espada y una daga, los cuales se llevan a cabo con cinturones marrones colgados sobre su cadera. La espada está colgada en la cadera izquierda, y cuenta con una joya roja en la empuñadura y tiene vendas en todo el mango para un mayor agarre. La daga, que se encuentra detrás de la cadera, cuenta con una empuñadura de oro con vendas en el mango.

El problema que respecta con ella es que al no pertenecer a la nobleza de alguien estaba expuesta a los enemigos de su clan, el clan del que fue desterrada por no poseer ningún poder mágico y solo ser buena con la espada. Así que al ver el valor con el que lucharon y la lealtad que demostraron las piezas de Rias (Salvo el **Dress Breaker** de Issei), Karlamine le pidió formalmente ser parte de su nobleza

Al contarle de su pasado y de su destierro la Gremory acepto gustosa y la volvió su restante caballero, ahora era un muy leal sirviente que formaba parte de las fantasías eróticas del Hyodo. Lamentablemente el clan Beleth estaba furioso de que el clan Gremory acogiera a su miembro desterrado y estaba tomando acciones en su contra

Y Naruto al ser informado por Sirzechs hace unas cuantas horas quiso averiguar el mismo como estaba la chica "¿Ningún atentado?" dijo con preocupación, sorprendiendo a todos, ya que según la información Caramine no tenía ninguna relación fuera de las actividades Phoenix

Issei saliendo de sus fantasías le respondió "no ha habido ningún acto directo ¿Porque tanto interés?" dijo con los ojos fijos en el peli verde que suspiro de alivio, ante el castaño

 _No te conozco y puede que no te conozca nunca, pero compartimos un dolor común... y eso nos hace iguales..._

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, últimamente estaba escuchando muchas cosas de nadie en particular, acaricio la cabeza de Mizore y miro a la pelirroja "nada en especial solo que la chica no merece sufrir más, ni siquiera tiene un recuerdo de su madre ni de su padre. Y su tío, es el líder del clan que la desterró y trata de matarla" dijo con una sonrisa triste

"Naruto he tenido esta duda desde que te conocí" dijo Rias con mucha confusión mirando al niño que la miraba interesado en sus palabras "… ¿Qué es lo que te motiva?"

La pregunta pareció sorprender a todos, pero Naruto se veía muy confundido "¿Lo que me motiva? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" dijo a la vez que miraba a la Gremory

Rias solo suspiro "ya sabes" dijo ella antes de ver que el peli verde no mostraba indicios de saber "La razón que te mantiene con vida, lo que te permite pararte cada día y seguir avanzando"

"No creo que necesites una voluntad fuerte o un motivo noble para hacer algo" dijo Naruto mirándose la mano derecha y girándola, para poder contemplarla mejor "pero si te hace sentir bien, simplemente me muevo para no quedarme atrás"

Rias solo lo miro con duda, a la vez que sus compañeros estaban algo perplejos a la respuesta "Espero que esa mentira sea verdad Naruto" susurro Mizore lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada

Kiba pareció darse cuenta de la mucama acostada en el piso "¿Buchou quien es ella?" pregunto con una pizca de desconfianza al no poder reconocerla

Esta vez Naruto opto por responderle "Ella es Ravel Phoenix" dijo antes de que todos se estremecieran a la mención del clan traidor "Ahora es mi maid por orden de Lucifer"

Rias pareció sorprendida a la mención de su hermano en el asunto, sabía que tenía un rencor personal hacia los Phoenix, así que ¿por qué ayudar a la hija menor del clan?

"yare yare ¿Creí que el tal Saito tomo acciones directas contra los Phoenix?" dijo Akeno tomando su cabeza con la mano "¿O no Buchou?"

"Así es señora loca" dijo Naruto refiriéndose a la pelinegra "pero ella era muy inocente, no tenia edad para tener que ver en el asunto, eso y las creencias machistas del clan la obligaron a volverse el alfil de su hermano en busca de respeto"

Yuuto empezó a intuir el asunto "Pero Saito y los lideres no se quedaron tranquilos y exigieron su muerte" dijo el rubio con un ceño fruncido

"Así que el hermano de Buchou la salvo y la dejo a tu cargo para que no planearan nada en su contra ¿o no?" pregunto Asia amablemente recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento de Naruto "pero eso no explica porque esta medio muerta"

Naruto suspiro en resignación "ahhhh eso… no es nada grave solo la hice limpiar todo el castillo Gremory" dijo provocándole escalofríos a Rias, Akeno y Koneko, quienes conocían la grandeza de la mansión "Lucifer me dijo que le ordenara eso, que eso hizo con Grayfia después de conocerla"

Todo estaba claro ahora, ahora tenía sentido el porqué Grayfia se comportaba de una forma tan estricta, era inhumano, o imposible considerando que no es una humana, pero después de un trabajo tan duro cualquiera quedaría como la peli plata y su afición al orden y la disciplina

Naruto volvió a interesarse en la niña peliblanca, que curiosamente seguía comiendo dulces muy rápidamente, Naruto la contemplo un momento antes de acercarse

Todos miraron curiosos la escena, y antes de que la Gremory insinuara algo pervertido, o que akeno se riera, Naruto se coloco al lado de la Loli de pelo blanco y...

La beso

* * *

 **Wow me las mande con algo así, espero la pasen bien no mueran vírgenes y se cuiden**


End file.
